Phoenica
"All sides are the money side with Phoenica!!!" Phoenica is possibly one of the wealthiest people in the entire Utopus region. She came up with the name for her team, Team Peasant Poppers and is a friend of Team Fresh Floof. History Phoenica grew up in Aristocrat Harbor, like most of the other rich people in the Utopus region. She gained a title as a legal professor (questionably, but legally nonetheless) somewhere along the way. At one point, her family owned a Purple Apricorn orchard, but eventually sold it to another family. In addition, her family has created the world's largest money. Appearance Phoenica has long blonde hair and silver eyes. She wears a pink vest, long pink gloves, and a white dress with a white poofy rim. She often is carrying her parasol with her that also has a poofy rim. She wears yellow stockings and pink high heels that both have a poofy white top. Her weight usually depends on how many Pokebenjis (the Pokemon equivalent of Benjamins/$100 bills) she's spent or how much she gets every month but she is apparently close to weightless without her 50 pounds of Pokebenjis she usually carries. Personality Extremely cheerful and always happy to spread even the most grim of information. Mostly due to her enormous amounts of money her family owns, she is constantly wasting money to the point of throwing bricks of Pokebenjis at people. She is also a very capable breakdancer and can use her parasol like a Hitmontop which is one of her special moves while breakdancing another aristocrat. Phonica also likes to add effects to herself and her friends by throwing Pokebenji confetti, giving her teammates light up name tags, or blowing air onto a teammate making a speech. She usually carries makers and glitter with her so she can draw on things or Pokemon. Team Peasant Poppers usually looks to her for information that she usually provides although it is not always correct. She is definitely the morale booster of the team. Notable Pokemon Milotic (Nicknamed Chiffon) -''' She is apparently total bullshit (like other Milotic tend to be). Chiffon was briefly possessed by Rick during the Buzzwole attack in Anarcity. 'Whimsicott (Nicknamed Poplin) -' Its nickname is freaking adorable, and that's pretty much the only notable thing about this Pokemon other than that it fits Phoenica's theme of having extremely fluffy Pokemon (apart from Chiffon). 'Flaffy (Nicknamed Flannel) -' Most noted for using Cotton Spore during the aristocratic dance battle to "put more things into the air" and fighting for her in the tournament in Republic City. Relationships Team Peasant Poppers 'Rick -' Phonica often answers questions for Rick since she is a researcher. Not even the viewers are certain if she telling them the truth. 'Nera -' Phonica usually disapproves of Nera's stealing, so she usually replaces the wallets that Nera and Garbsnarb steal with a stack of Pokebenjis. She also helps feed Garbsnarb, whose diet consists of Pokedollars. 'Samson -' As most of Team Peasant Poppers is, Phoenica is also very concerned for Samson's health. She had made some "tea" that may or may not have intended to knock out Pokemon that Samson drank unknowingly which put him in a coma for quite some time. Team Fresh Floof 'Lavi -' Phonica seems to be intrigued by Lavi who seems to be a representative to her of how "the other half lives" since he has working gills and grew up in the wild. She doesn't seem to be picking up on his interest on her though. Family Watashi - Although not much is known about Watashi's past, it is mentioned that Phoenica is her mother,much to Phoenica's chagrin Trivia * Once screamed the words "THAT IS ADORABLE" so loud that Arceus not only heard but was surprised at this as well while in space (which was her intended effect) * Despite coming from an extremely wealthy family, they cannot afford a bicycle, otherwise known as the most valuable item in the world. * Her family is apparently rivals with the Hygenica family. * In some circles, she goes by Professor Cottonwood. * Phoenica's true first appearance was in Anime Campaign Episode 2: Monkey Toy Audience but remained a minor character until the show's sixth episode: Emergency Mirror Battleground, where she was not just a key player but the one to incite the adventure in the first place. Quotes "I learned that from a grad student who really wanted a letter of recommendation, so he willingly went to ultra space. Got real fucked up, he did." "It's sad we're leaving these people we just met, but also really bad shit seems to happen around them apparently." "Professor Nuzlocke was a monster." "Knife is a steel type move." "How the other half lives..." "Pop me like a peasant!!!" "If you're dead, you can't ride a bicycle!" "'THIRD SPEED IS GIANT!"'' "Did you guys know, you can't normally purchase bicycles, they're too expensive! You have to, like, get the owner of a bike like a bagel or something. It's a tough task!" "Every noble's good side is their upside-down side!" "Even if I fall in the line of bicycle, you three will get to ride it!" "Please not literally, I'm '''VERY FLAMMABLE'!!"'' Category:Team Peasant Poppers Category:Guest Character